Like Father Like Son
by xxxThe Mad Hatterxxx
Summary: Lucian's son Is in charge of a pure blood vampire will he wind up like his father *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1:When he met her

**Like Father Like Son  
**

**A/N -**ok this story is about two OC characters please don't be maen for several of the main people are in this ok enjoy

**Chapter 1: When he met her**

Lucian bore one son a purebred Lycan

But he didn't love his son, as he should

For he never loved his son's mother he only loved Sonja

There would never be another in his heart

His son's name was Lucca he kept his son close to him for if he died he wanted Lucca to

Take over for him

Raze pulled the young teen to the side

"Control yourself," he said angrily as he teen struggled against his father's right hand man

"Get off me Raze" he exclaimed angrily

"Are you stupid boy….you must control yourself and not cause a scene" he said into the boy's ear

"I said get off of me" he said his eyes flashing at the older male

At once, the man let him go

Lucca ran off as far as he could get from the camp

Raze sighed and walked off to find Lucian

Finally finding him at the river washing off

"Lucian we have a problem" his deep voice exclaimed to their leader

Lucian looked up his chocolate brown eyes looking weary and tired

"What is it Raze?" he asked hesitantly

"Your son has run off again," Raze, answered

"My son?….Lucca can just do as he pleases he tends to anyway" Lucian replied

Turning away to finish his task

"As you wish …I won't go after him then?" Raze said

"There is no reason to he'll just run off again," Lucian said back

Lucca ran through the forest his blood pumping his body on fire

He hated his life he didn't understand why he was here

His father didn't love him, his mother was always sad so she finally just committed suicide

No one wanted him so why was here …to continue fighting the war of his father?

No, he wouldn't do that if or until his father died he wouldn't continue this stupid war

He ran until he reached a clearing the trees broke revealing a small clearing where some rocks scattered across the bright green grass he had reached someplace at the base of the mountain he stopped and slowed down.

He didn't know where he was he just wanted to be alone his eyes scanned the place slowly the twilight was dying and night was swiftly approaching

Lucca sat down on a rock and buried his head in his hands

He didn't want to cry but he just wanted to hide away from this world he didn't want

The moon hit the sky in a round silver orb brightly lighting the area

Though he could see in the dark because he was a Lycan and that had its advantages

He kept his face in his hands just breathing slowly as a few tears slipped out and he thought about the pain he felt

"Boy why are you crying?" a female voice said

Shocked he looked up there stood a Vampire girl around his age

Her long brown hair trailing just past her shoulders and her stunning green eyes bore into him in confusion and curiosity

"what do you want Vampire?" he growled

In all his 19 years he had never seen such a beautiful vampire

Though he knew they were all in some way beautiful

"I wanted to know why you were crying ….Dog!" she exclaimed her green eyes studying him

But that comment pissed him off in a flash he was up and pinning her to the rocks behind her

She let out a startled gasp

"never call me a dog" he growled his eyes flashing as he gripped her throat tightly

"release me this instant" she choked out

He stared at her blankly his temper raging he hated the way vampires thought they were better

Truly they were more animals than Lycans He thought

the girl stared up at him her green eyes now a golden yellow

"I said unhand me" she said again

He finally let go of her and dropped her to the ground

There he went letting his temper get the best of him

"look you just shouldn't have called me a dog" he offered knowing that explaining to a vampire was useless

"I'm sorry …I didn't mean it" she stated rubbing her neck gingerly

He looked at her in surprise then went back to looking emotionless

"what's your name?" he asked staring at the pure breed

She looked at him skeptically

"my name is Aseil….and your yours" she said simply

"my name is Lucca" he answered he watched as her eyes widened

"y…your Lucian's son" she said backing away from him

"yes I am does that frighten you" he asked watching her back into the rock wall

"your …you're my enemy" she whispered staring at him in disbelief

"I'm every vampire's enemy what makes you so special" he asked

"I'm Amelia's daughter" she said looking at him as if by those words he'd attack her

"that's very interesting …" he pondered

Then his wicked mind got the best of him and he had the best idea

He would take her to his father he was sure that his father would want her

"w…why are you looking at me like that" she asked

He grinned a wicked grin and attacked her before she could fight back

He knocked her out and threw her over his shoulder

He ran back to his father's camp

Lucian stared at the girl

She even smelled like Amelia

"so can you use her father?" Lucca asked as his father studied the sleeping girl

"yes ….you did well son" Lucian replied

"take her to the house and watch her your in charge of her now…I'll come in a couple days to help ok" Lucian told his son

"but…"

"no do as I say …I'm going to send word to her mother that I have her this needs to be done and you need to hide her" Lucian stated sternly

"yes father" Lucca said looking at his feet

'great I'm stuck with some vampire girl' he thought

Lucca sighed as he took her to the house

This was going to be interesting

**R/R please the end of chapter 1 and chapter2 will be updated soon I promise**


	2. Chapter 2:Wolves And A Princess

**CHAPTER 2: Wolves And A Princess **

Aseil groaned from the splitting headache she was feeling she slowly opened her eyes but her surroundings were blurry she blinked a couple times

Then rubbed her eyes until finally her vision was semi blurry

She sat up and looked around her mind racing

She was in a small cottage or house she looked to the door

"don't think about it princess you wouldn't make it…I'm faster than you" a familiar voice sounded behind her she turned to meet the hazel green eyes of Lucca

Lucian's son

"where am I?" she asked

"at one of my father's safe houses" he replied board like

"why ….why did you do this ….my mother isn't going to care you are only deterring me from my proper duties" she exclaimed

"and what are those duties M' lady?" he asked curiosity getting the best of him

"I am suppose to die in two days" she replied quietly

"what?....why?" he asked confused at why someone would be so calm

"its my purpose I was born to die" she replied as if that was enough

"but why?" he pressed further

"well I really shouldn't tell a wolf …but I guess it's ok"

he stared at her as she sat up further and turned to him fully

"do you know William…of course you do…anyway well there's only a few people who know where he is …my mother being one well every 200 years he is given one vampire child to kill because Marcus said it was Viktor's payment for the betrayal …I suppose he thought Viktor's daughter would be one who fell victim but he had my sister killed instead my mother had three other children than me and she had me so none of then would have to die…"

Lucca stared at her in disbelief

"when you say Vampire child do you mean just Elder's children or the council to?"

"council to" she said simply

He looked at her this beautiful young girl was born just to die

He had to tell his father he couldn't allow this to happen

She stared past him her green eyes unfocused and glazed

He sighed " are you hungry?" he asked

"no I'm fine thank you" she answered

"so Lucca where is your mother" she asked looking at him her eyes boring into his soul

He looked down hurt crossing his eyes

"she is dead she committed suicide when I was 6 she was too unhappy and she couldn't handle the fact my father couldn't love her at all" he stated

She gasped "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be so nosey" she said climbing over to him and placed a hand on his cheek

"its fine I don't need your sympathy…" he said turning away

"I wasn't giving you pity or sympathy just simply an apology for not minding my own business" she said going back to her seat

"so what do you hope to accomplish by keeping me here" she asked staring at the door

"I don't really know what my father is hoping" he replied

She looked at him taking in his features he looked a lot like the legendary Lucian

Though his eyes were more a hazel green than chocolate brown

His hair was the same color and just as long he was very handsome with a rugged animalistic charm to him

Her pale green eyes met his "well maybe you should ask him" she stated

A couple hours passed and he saw the sun coming up

She blinked up at him sleepily as he carried her away from the uncovered windows

"where am I to sleep" she asked as she yawned

"don't worry princess I have a nice bed for you ok" he laid her down and watched as she fell asleep

She looked rather stunning asleep in his bed he thought now he had to talk to his father so he sent someone to get Lucian

Segasia was pacing back and forth he had lost his Princess and now was going to face her mother

It wasn't his fault the girl was rebellious and she had told him she didn't want to die

He didn't think it was fair to cut such a beautiful girl down in her prime either but rules were rules and no one went against the elders

He was only 26 himself and he had been looking after the blasted girl since he was 10

Amelia had summoned her daughter but when no one appeared she began to get worried

Segasia appeared walking slowly up to her

"I did not call on you Segasia" she said sternly

"I know M' lady I am here because your daughter is not" he replied bowing to her

"WHAT!" she said her voice echoing through the room and halls

"where is my daughter it is a day away from the Feeding" she asked the kneeling servent in front her

His blue eyes met her golden ones

"I'm afraid she has run away …she left before I could stop her saying she didn't want to die M' lady" he answered

"you are her guardian why did you lose her" Amelia asked her temper rising with every word this idiot spoke

"M' lady I did not lose her she simply gave me the slip"

Segasia was now feeling like his life was going to end right here all because the girl fled to save her life

He couldn't blame her he would have to and had he known her intentions he might have fled with her

Amelia rose and stepped down from the throne her long black and crimson dress trailing behind her

She picked up the man kneeling before her and looked him in the eyes

"I will say this only once understand …you will find my daughter and have her returned here by the time of William's feeding if you don't I will have you burned alive" she said harshly

Segasia nodded and fled from the room and castle

He had to find Aseil and fast

**Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be good probably more into Segasia and Aseil's past but still good R/R please **


	3. Chapter 3:The Past Makes Us Who We Are

**A/N-**_I know Amelia isn't a huge part in the movies but I always pictured her personality to be a lot like Viktor's cold and aristocratic I figured she'd be more like a bitch than a loving caring mother_

_I mean if Viktor could condemn his daughter then I see her doing the same well enjoy…_

**Chapter 3: The Past Makes Us Who We Are**

Segasia was 10 when he had first met the 3 years old princess he remembered it like it was yesterday

**-FLASHBACK-**

Aseil sat in the big empty hall her toy horses galloping away well she made them gallop the two carved pieces of wood clicked against the marble floor she giggled

Then stood up and began to wander down the hall

She knew her mother had told her to stay in the hall right outside the door but she wanted to know what the sounds were that were echoing down from the opposite end

She waddled her way down the long hall until she finally reached a door it was cracked so all she had to do was push it she looked in but didn't see anything she stepped in further a loud yell came from the middle of the room but she didn't see anything she walked in and over to where the noise was realizing that there was a pit in middle

Now she didn't know it was a pit she was only three she just knew there were two boys in the pit fighting

She didn't know what fighting was but she did know what blood looked like and the was blood on both the boys

She began to get scared there wasn't anyone else around and she didn't know what to do

One of the boys stopped and looked up at her his white eyes full of anger and pain

He growled and jumped up to where she was

"look Segasia someone let a little girl in here" he said walking towards her

Aseil began to get even more scared this boy smelled different than all the others she knew and he was looking at her like she was dinner

"stop it Aniko" the other boy said

"but Segasia she looks delicious" the first boy growled as he licked his lips and moved faster towards her

Aseil realized she had been backing away from the boy she felt a wall against her back and shrunk into a ball she started to cry

The second boy jumped up and placed himself in front of her between her and the first boy

"Segasia you know you'll never win …so why try" the other boy said

"I wont let you hurt the girl" Segasia said sternly

The boy named Aniko pounced on Segasia and the two began fighting

Several minuets later Segasia returned to the little girl who was still crying he had killed Aniko the damned wolf always tried to kill him and this time Segasia had to protect the little girl

He bent down in front of her

"little girl what's your name" he asked

She looked up at him her pale green eyes still full of tears "A…Aseil" she managed to get out

"well I am Segasia" he said holding out his hand for her to take "come we must get you back to your mother" he replied as she took his hand

He knew she was Amelia's daughter he was no fool

Amelia listened to the young vampire boy as he told her what had happened and why her

Daughter wouldn't let go of him she clung to him as if he was her only hope

"well Segasia you are very brave and honorable for saving my daughter how would you like to work for me as her guardian" Amelia asked

"anything M' Lady for you anything" he said quickly as he bowed

Good the boy knew his place Amelia thought

"Momma is Sega goin to stay wit us" the little girl asked looking up at him

"yes he is"

Amelia told Segasia to take her daughter and entertain her …keep her out of trouble

Segasia took Aseil outside right before they reached a courtyard he stopped her

"listen to me girl….I swear I wont let any harm come to you as long as you are under my protection"

Aseil smiled up at him "really Sega?" she asked

"I swear"

From that day he never left her side he taught her to fight, he learned with her they were always together

**NIGHT SHE SNUCK AWAY…….**

Aseil paced her room in her thoughts she couldn't help but feel sick

It was three days until William's feeding and she was going to die

She had known of this fate since her 6th birthday and accepted until now

Now she wanted freedom she didn't want to be condemned just because of her clan's mistakes she had no hatred for Lycans she had no hatred for humans nor vampires

She only hated her mother for bringing her into this world to die

She paced further her mind racing she was going to leave and she was doing it tonight

The heavy door creaked open

Segasia walked in "Aseil what are you doing?" he asked her she looked down right mad her hair messy her eyes searching the shadows for unknown answers she turned to him

"Segai I'm leaving do not try and stop me but I will be gone soon maybe tonight maybe tomorrow sometime before I am destined to die because I refuse to die" she said quietly

"What are you going on about girl …you know you are to die in three days there is no running, no hiding and you have always accepted it" Segasia answered calmly but deep down he knew what she said was true he could feel the seriousness

She eyed him then as tears flowed down her pale perfect cheeks she said

"do you remember when you told me no harm would come to me as long as you protected me….well I am begging you to let me go and not tell my mother I'm gone until its too late" she said as she walked over to him and took his hand in hers

"please Segasia I beg of you let me live let me be free…" she stared deep into his blue eyes searching deep within them for something

"no I cannot do that and you know that girl …I work for your mother not you and even if I did as you asked that would ensure my death instead" he said taking his hand out of hers

She stared at him as if he had just shattered her heart she looked away

"leave me now guard" she said harshly never since they had first met had she ever called him that

"Aseil…don't be like this" he said reaching for her

"I SAID LEAVE!!! NOW you are nothing but a guard you must listen to me and I said leave" she screamed

He looked at her in surprise he had seen her mad before but never like this he turned and left

That was the last time he saw her

Now he was on the hunt for her but something deep down knew he wasn't going to find her in time and even if he did he would bring her back to die

**BACK AT THE HOUSE THE NEXT NIGHT!**

Aseil awoke she laid in a comfortable bed wrapped in warm sheets

She closed her eyes and breathed in now she had time to smell them

This was his bed she thought she could smell Lucca all over them

She turned over and sat up she gazed around at the room …his room

There was a table and chair and at the foot of the bed was a trunk with clothes thrown on it in the corner was another chair and in it sleeping was Lucca himself

She sat up fully and crawled to the foot of the bed she sat there and studied him

He looked better, younger when he didn't have the lines and creases of worry and stress on his face when he was merely just a boy

He growled a little and moved

He looked uncomfortable in the chair all scrunched up

She looked at his face half covered by hair yet strangely beautiful his amazing body so lean and muscular she leaned over balancing herself on one hand as she reached over to move the hair from his face

She wobbled but steadied herself just as she was about to gently move it his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist causing her to lose her balance and com crashing down onto him

"damn it Princess what the hell are you doing" he said as she looked up at him

"I…I…I am so sorry I was just trying to move some hair away ……please I'm sorry" she said as he picked her up and plopped her back on his bed

"you were watching me sleep? He asked confused

"no well yes but not because of anything only because I just woke up and I was …." She trailed off as she stared at him he had a big wolfish grin on his face

"what ….why are you smiling like that?" she said defensivly

"because you like me" he said laughing

"I do not …I'm quite sorry but you are sorely mistaken" she said looking away

"its ok ….whatever princess" Lucca retorted

He left the room and locked her into it

Damn vampires he thought as he left

He really didn't need this shit he had better things to do

Lucca sat outside his bedroom door contemplating what to do with the girl….and how to tell her what his father was planning

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!**

**Sorry guys it's a cliffhanger until the next chapter so stay tuned**

**R/R please **


	4. Chapter 4:Full Moon And Howls

**Chapter 4: Full Moon And Howls  
**

~_Special thanks __keili77__ for her insight and reviews they mean a lot and you were the first to take interest in my stories so thanks very much hope you like this chapter_

Lucca stood outside his door she could hear the Princess's restless moving just behind it

She let out yet another scream and pounded on the door

"LUCCA I demand to be let out this instant" she screamed she kicked the heavy oak door in frustration

"it seems you have you're your hands full son" Lucian's voice said from behind him

"no father I have everything under control" he said turning to face the infamous Lycan

"then open the door son…" his father demanded

Lucca didn't dare defy him

"yes sir" he said turning back to the door

Lucca opened the door slightly in a instant the girl shot out and tackled him to the floor

"what the hell did you lock me in there for…I wasn't going anywhere" she hissed as she looked into his surprised eyes

"it seems you have a feisty one on your hands son" Lucian said staring down at the vampire that straddled his son

Aseil slowly looked up her eyes widened as she realized Lucian the King of all Lycans was standing above her

She jumped off Lucca and backed away

"there's no need to fear me child I won't hurt you I merely have some questions for you" he stated

"y…yes sir" she stuttered out he may have said he meant no harm and he may have meant it but that didn't stop her from being scared of his very imposing person

He walked over to the chair in his son's room and sat down he gestured for her and his son to follow him

So she did she sat down on the bed Lucca stood in the doorway he didn't really like being around his father

"Lucca tells me that you are to be put to death by William" Lucian said looking at her studying her features

"yes I was and to be honest I wasn't being entirely truthful before to Lucca" she said quietly

Lucca stiffened

"I don't want to go back to die …. I ran away to save myself and I was running when I came upon him …truly my mother is probably looking for me only because she doesn't want any of my siblings to die and its her turn to give a child to William" she answered

Lucian nodded from the corner of his eye he saw Lucca relax a little more

"I see so you do not wish to return because you do not wish to die…well I do not blame you child no one wants to die they either merely accept it as their fate or do not know it is happening" Lucian stated

"yes sir all my life I accepted it but then when the time drew closer I began to fear it…so I ran"

"a wise decision I'm sure most would have the same" Lucian replied

"my next question is this …" he paused and then called in Raze

Who was dragging in a limp body with a cloth over his head he looked beat up

"do you know this man" Lucian asked as he removed the cloth

Her eyes widened and she gasped

"Segai?....oh god what did you do to him" she said rushing over to him

She hissed at Raze and pulled Segasia's head into her lap

"Segasia…please be ok" she whispered as tears flowed down her pale cheeks

"well that'd be a yes" Lucian said standing up

Lucca stared down at her holding the man

A small touch of Jealousy hit him

"who is he?" Lucca asked

"this is my guardian he has been with me since I was three years of age" she said her voice breaking from the tears

"he will live child do not worry" Raze said casually

She looked up at Lucian "why did you do this?" she asked

"well most Lycans around here don't like vampires my dear and attack most of them when he asked for you we thought he had come to take you away" Lucian replied

He knelt down beside her " can you trust him" he asked her

"yes I believe I can if I can protect him from my mother" she answered

"well then in that case the more the merrier as long as you two can fight we can allow you to stay" he said standing and smiling

"yes we can as soon as he recovers he will be a great help" she said

"well its settled you will stay with us and help us in the war…Lucca take this man to my room …I'll have someone come look at him and take care of him …you are to protect Aseil from now on until he is able" Lucian said

Lucian and Raze left

Daytime hit and Lucca had to drag Aseil out and put her in the bed

She yawned up at him

" do you think I'm weak?" she asked as he began to walk over to his chair

"no why would I think that" he said settling down from a day of no sleep

"because I didn't face my destiny and instead I just ran away like a coward" she said looking at him her pale green eyes filling with tears

"I agree with my father and plus you will fight with us now that means you are not really running away you were just taking a step to ensure your life so you may fight now"

"but I wasn't going to fight until I got caught and brought here" she said sadly

"it doesn't matter Aseil you are strong and you will fight to prove that this law is stupid no child should die because of their parent's stupidity" he replied

She sighed and smiled "thank you Lucca…" she said softly

"your welcome princess" he answered

She looked up suddenly "you should sleep with me in the bed you don't look at all comfortable" she said reaching out to him

"I don't think that would be appropriate princess" he sighed

"please me and Segai have before when I used to have nightmares" she said

"you've also known him since you were three and I'm sure he would never touch you inappropriately" Lucca stated

"I trust you Lucca please" she just refused to give up and take no for a answer didn't she

He sighed and stood up she jumped up and smiled at her victory

She scooted over and pulled up the covers

Lucca slipped underneath them and laid down

She smiled and cuddled next to him

The two began to drift asleep as the sun's burning rays began their journey through the day

Night fell the moon kissed the sky and poured its silver rays down upon the earth

Lucca moved he began to wake up

He felt a warm heaviness on him and opened his eyes to find Aseil draped across him her head on his chest and one of her legs across his legs

His arm was wrapped around her shoulders as he held onto her

He blinked a couple times then realized what had happened and what was going on

Aseil whimpered in her sleep and moved a little bit she began twirling his hair around her pointer finger as she slept heavily

He moved trying to not wake her but to get up

It didn't work she made a small cry in protest and gripped his hair tightly

"no please don't leave me" she said so quietly and so out of it he wondered if she had even said it at all

"ok I'll stay" he said not knowing what else to do

Maybe she'd wake up soon as he laid there he began to think and the wolf in him began to talk to him

'_she smells so good…doesn't she'_ the wolf growled

He took in a deep breath she smelled like cinnamon and cloves

'_good enough to eat eh' boy'_

He licked his lips she was pressed so tightly to him her cold body against his heated one

He could feel her chest pressed against his side her warm breath on his chest

It was a full moon tonight and he knew it because he could feel it beginning to control him

'_we should take her and make her ours make her our queen' the wolf growled _

He felt hot his muscles tensing and expanding as the transformation began

The howls pierced the night around them

Aseil woke up her mind still fuzzy but she was awake

Lucca laid their beside her he groaned

"Lucca are you ok" she asked sitting up

He growled …."get away from me go ….go into the room with your friend and lock yourself in" he gasped out as he began twisting in pain

She looked at him in terror as her eyes met his

No longer the Hazel green they were now the eyes of a Lycan

She began to back away

"GO!" he screamed

With that she ran out slamming his door and running to the other room where she locked the door and ran to the bed and huddled next to Segasia's unconscious form

She was so scared

She heard the front door open and a crash

That night all she did here were howls


	5. Chapter 5: What I Say Goes!

**A/N:** _Thanks to all those who have reviewed and liked my story, these chapters are for you …  
_

**Chapter 5: what I say goes! **

Day broke on the house where Aseil was cuddled around here friend scared and frightened beyond anything she had ever been even the day she had first meet Segasia

A knock sounded, "Aseil are you in there?" Lucca's voice sounded from behind it

"Its ok you can come out now I'm not the beast," he continued

She got up and shakily went to the door she opened it just a crack and peered out

Lucca stood there he was covered in scratches and looked rough

"L…L…Lucca?" she said her tears still falling

"I'm so sorry that you were caught in the middle of that Aseil me and my father just forgot that the moon was coming seeing all that is happening," he answered trying to make her feel a little better

She blinked at him and pushed the door open and let him in with her

**Several Days Later…**

Segasia was awake and healed …

"I will not stay here with these mangy beasts," he hissed to his Princess

Lucca growled in response

"They are going to help us Segai…stop being like this," she said

Raze entered "Lucian wants to see all of you at the campsite now" he said

Lucian eyes the Vampires before him the girl was nervous the man downright pissed

"They cannot be trusted Lucian they are the enemy" one wolf said pointing to the two in front of the entire Lycan side of the war

"Yes this could be a trap or a ploy to get us," another added

"That's all well and good to think but I know for a fact that they aren't lying the girl is fleeing for life," Lucca said angrily

"Yes let's listen to the prince who runs away, gets into trouble and seemingly knows how vampires work...," one said

"Yes boy were you there did you go through the shit we did…were you one of their

Slaves no boy you are just a spoiled prince" he spat out

"Enough!" Lucian's strong voice sounded out making them all stop and look at him

"Sabien you will not speak to my son like that again …and you Lexi no all of you…

You don't have to stay here or fight along with me but you do…you believe and trust in me so if you have a problem with my current decision then leave because if you can't trust that I know what I'm doing then you have no faith in me anymore and I have no use for you" he said to everyone

"You really want us to believe that these two won't turn against us," Sabien growled

"If I may speak" Aseil interrupted

Lucian nodded

"you have every right to think this is a trap and not to trust me but I swear to you that I was running away from the coven because I was to be killed by William and in my fleeing I came across Lucca and Lucian thought to use me as bait or a trap…I do not want trouble I just seek revenge on my mother Amelia for giving birth to me just so I may die that is all I want and I will fight along side you and protect and help you because you are my equal" she said to them all

Lucian smiled a little she was very brave

The pack looked at each other and back to the girl

"You must prove yourself then we will trust you …until then we will be watching you closely" Lexi said as the pack disbanded and went off to do what they needed to

Raze nudged the girl

"Don't worry I think they like you already" he said laughing and walking off

"Don't worry about the others merely worry about training and getting ready we intend to hit them in two nights," Lucian said as he too walked off leaving Segasia, Lucca and Aseil all by themselves

Segasia growled "I don't like this but I will follow you and protect you as long as I am alive M' Lady" he said heading back to the cabin

Aseil turned to Lucca who eyed her

"You stuck up for me why Lucca?" she asked him

He shrugged "why not I believe you and trust you I don't think you want to harm us I think you are sad and scared and angry at everyone but us" he replied he ran his hand through his hair and turned around "come on Princess better get home and see what your friend is up to" he said beginning to walk away

She smiled : you know you could just call me Aseil instead of Princess" she said from behind him

"I could but I don't want to" he answered as they reached the house he stopped

And growled "stay back Aseil" she said halting her with his arm

"Why?...what's wrong?" she asked confused looking to where he was looking

The front door of the cabin was open and there was a sound of clashing metal

She smelled it then two wolves and Segasia

"Segasia!" she exclaimed trying to push forward and help him

But Lucca held her in her place "hold on they are coming this way let them come out into the open then we'll have a better chance of helping" Lucca said quietly in a crash Segasia came flying out of the house followed by to angry wolves

Segasia landed hard onto his back the deep cut from his left shoulder to his chest ached and throbbed he hissed as the two Lycans made their way out

Aseil looked around noticing the sword at Lucca's side she grabbed it and jumped in front of her fallen friend they two Lycans were the two from earlier Sabien and Lexi

Segasia got to his feet and raised the sword he had and stood beside Aseil

The two Lycans growled and lunged for them Aseil swung the sword up and cut Lexi across the chest he fell and looked at her

"You bitch now I'm going to make your death very painful," he growled out as he climbed back to his feet and began to advance towards her again

As he was about to lunge again Lucca came out of no where and forced him back to the ground

Segasia drove the sword through Sabien's gut watching the Lycan fall he pulled out the sword and cut the Lycans head off

In some ways, this reminded him of Aniko and he shook the memories out of his head and walked away from the dead Lycan

Lucca growled at Lexi and then ripped the man's throat out and got up and walked over to Aseil

"are you ok princess?" he asked taking in every part of her to see if any wounds had been inflicted once he found none and smelled none of her blood he felt satisfied

Raze and Lucian came running up

Lucian took in the sight before them

"It seems Raze we are too late …but it always appears they didn't need our warning nor our help," he said looking at the one dead Lycan and the other who was choking on his own blood Raze nodded

"so can any of you explain what happened" Lucian asked his curiosity peaked

Segasia looked at Lucian and sighed, "these two were in the house waiting for me and Aseil to get back but I got here before they did and the two began fighting me so I grabbed the sword off the wall to defend myself," he said

"then we got here and I stopped Aseil from going in because I could smell the fighting" Lucca added then as if on cue Aseil began

"so once they made it outside I grabbed Lucca's sword and began fighting Lexi and I cut him once and he told me he would kill me painfully and Lucca jumped on his back and ripped out his throat" she finished

Lucian turned to the deceased Sabien "and how did Sabien lose his head?" he asked

Segasia moved forward "I defended myself and felt he was a threat I was raised to eliminate all threats" he answered

"well we came here to warn you that Lexi and Sabien had left the camp and told several others they would get rid of the two vampires and I must admit I didn't expect this but you do as you need to …just don't make it a habit of killing my men I do need them for this war" Lucian said "oh and son finish off Lexi he is no longer needed…and you really showed some responsibility towards being a good leader" he said turning and leaving

Lucca looked down and then walked over to Lexi and ripped off his head

Raze picked up the bodies and threw them over his shoulders

Aseil sat in the bed she looked up at Lucca

"why did you look the way you did when Lucian said those things to you" she asked

Lucca looked away "its nothing …" he said trying to avoid her question

"please Lucca just tell me" she said sitting up and pulling him onto the bed

Lucca sighed "why did I get stuck with the nosey princess" he said eyeing her

"I don't know now just tell me" she said staring at him with her intense eyes

"well he rarely gives me compliments it surprised me the only thing is I don't want to become the next leader I want my own life far away from here somewhere peaceful and away from the war" he said he looked back up at her and she was smiling

"you are a lot like me we both are trying to run away from our fates and our destinies because we want our own lives not the ones our parents have picked out for us" she said

"I'm glad we ran into each other Princess because it would have been a shame if you had died tonight" he said placing his warm hand on her cool cheek she stared at him

And gingerly so subtly they moved until their lips met and the two kissed so softly it was like they weren't even kissing until Aseil placed a hand in his hair and brought him closer

They passionately kissed until Lucca pulled away to breathe he stared into her eyes that were now more golden he wanted her so bad but knew he had to get out before he hurt her

He sighed and got up he called Segasia into her room and told him to guard her he had to go do something and since it was close to dawn he knew she couldn't follow him out

**Well that's it for this Chapter …Chapter 6 will be up soon I swear it**

**Please Review it'd make me happy if you did **


	6. Chapter 6:What Would You Do If

**Chapter 6: What Would Do If I Said I Love You?**

Segasia stared at Aseil "what are you crying for" he asked her calmly for the fifth time

"Because he left me ok," she said into the pillow

Segasia growled which made her look up at him

She looked surprised and the tears stains down her perfect cheeks showed the only source that she had been crying at all

"What was that?" she asked him

"I growled" he replied not seeing the purpose for her being so surprised

"I didn't know you could growl," she said looking at him

"Well at least you're not crying anymore," he said sitting down beside her

**AT THE CASTLE **

Amelia hissed as the Death Dealers came back empty handed for the third dawn

"Tonight is the feeding!" she hissed to the leader

"Who am I to give William certainly not Marrin or my son Gavin" she said in a deadly whisper to Korren the newest leader of the Death Dealers

Korren bowed lower as she circled around him like a shark

"M' Lady we have searched everywhere soon we'll be looking on the Lycan's land and surely she'd be dead if she was there" he replied as he tried to calm the angry Elder

"I have three more children other than Aseil and I bore that retched girl so I wouldn't lose any of them do you understand I will not let my son or two daughters be eaten because you cant seem to find one girl" she hissed as her sharp nails dug into his face as she slapped him

"We will hunt her down as soon as the sun is down M' Lady you must stall the feeding till we can find Princess Aseil" Korren replied as he stood and hurried out

Amelia called in her three other children to prepare them for the news of their missing sister

"Lori, Gavin, and Marrin come in here please" she called

The three entered the dark chamber Gavin was the oldest with black hair and crystal blue eyes

Marrin was next with long black hair and golden eyes

And then Lori with dark brown almost black hair and ice blue eyes

"yes mother?" Gavin inquired as they all stopped in front of Amelia

"we have a problem my children your sister has run off" Amelia stated

"Aseil is gone then who is going to be fed to William?" Marrin asked her fear coming through in her voice

"do not fear my children we will find Aseil but just in case the minuet you awake this evening you must run and go far so no one can find you I will not have any of you eaten by William" she said standing

"yes mother" Gavin replied

"Gavin please take care of your sisters and see to their well being" Amelia added

"of course mother" he said pulling the sisters out of the room

Lori stopped him

"mother she only wanted to be free can you blame her" the youngest asked then turned as let her brother pull her away

Amelia sighed and sunk back into the throne

She placed her hands on her head and remembered the day Aseil was conceived

No one knew who Aseil's father was not even her father knew

There was one day when two Elders were awake between the times

It was the day that one woke the other right before their own sleep

Amelia was asleep and Marcus was going to awaken her

After her awakening the two sat in an empty room

"you seem so tired Marcus your sleep shall be good to you" she said

"it might" he answered coldly

"I know your still upset at me for helping Viktor but really I had two for the sake of my daughters and son" she said looking at him as he eyed her

"you would like to know that there is a penance for betraying me every council member including elders must give William one of their children to eat it swaps members every time but every 200 years one child will be eaten …so you see dearest Amelia whatever it was you were saving them from was all in vain because now they will be eaten" he said smirking

Amelia's eyes widened she sat in shock

Marcus winked at her "sorry love you should have stayed on my side" he mused

She stood up and sat on his lap

"Marcus I have always been on your side did you know it was I who said to lock him somewhere not kill him though I know he wasn't going to kill him Victor wanted to torture your brother and make him suffer" she said looking into his blue eyes

"interesting so he wanted to torture William" Marcus felt his blood rise

"but I said I loved you and didn't want him to be in pain all his life so he made the cage William is locked in" she whispered as she leaned down to place a small kiss on his lips

He kissed her back placing his hands on her hips

That night the two had sex and then he went into his slumber

And Aseil was conceived no one had any idea who her father was because for some reason the child didn't smell like Marcus she only smelled like Amelia

Now to say Amelia didn't love her children was wrong and to say she didn't love Aseil was even more wrong

She loved her daughter and hated to think she was dooming her child to death but Aseil would never be anything more than what she was now just a princess

Her other children could go off and do other things like run covens or become elders or council members themselves

She didn't want any of her children to die but she also didn't want her first three to die so to make the sacrifice of Aseil was quite alright to Amelia she found no fault in it

She didn't really know what to do if they didn't find Aseil tonight maybe she could con the council members to feed some peasant child to William and never speak a word to Marcus

**MEANWHILE ……**

Aseil slept soundly in the bed when Lucca crept in he pushed the sleeping Segasia out of the way and climbed in next to Aseil

She stirred and looked at him drowsily "mmm Lucca what are you doing" she asked as he pulled her into his arms "Shhh princess just go back to sleep now ok" he whispered into her ear

She sighed and relaxed against him and fell back asleep

The night hit like a atomic bomb the air was thick and hot the sky turned blood red before the night over took it now the explosion of stars littered the sky twinkling over head like candles

Aseil woke up the warmth around her was so good she didn't really want to open her eyes nor move she opened them anyway and found herself face to face with Lucca

She squeaked a little and stiffened his lips curled up and he looked at her

"geez princess your acting like your scared of me" he whispered and he locked lips with her she closed her eye again and let him kiss her like they had before

Finally they parted and he smiled at her "what would you do if I said I love you?" he asked her

She looked at him in shock and stuttered "b…b…but y…y…you c…c…can't" she finally got out

"and why can't I?" he said amused as he held onto her

"because I'm a vampire and you're a Lycan" she answered in a matter of factly way

"my father did it" he replied watching her eyes widen again

She pushed him off and got up

"your insane Lucca" she said

"no I'm not and I don't see you denying that you feel the same way" he replied sitting up

"well……I ….I" she didn't want to lie to him she didn't want to hurt him

"fine Lucca I do love you as well" she said then he pulled her into a hug

**BACK AT THE CASTLE….**

"what do you mean all of your children are missing Amelia" one of the council members asked as he eyed her suspiciously

"I fear they are all gone all four of them" she stated staring at the council member

"where are they tonight is William's feeding ant it is your turn to produce a child for that" he stated his anger growing

"well I do not know where they are if I knew I wouldn't have said missing now would I?" she replied coolly

"well then find them before William's feeding" he growled

"don't you think I have tried they are all gone you must find a stand in…its not like Marcus will know anyway" she replied walking away

The council member stared at her he had lost one son to this monster why should her children be spared

"no one of your children will be fed to him and that's finally I don't care when or how but it will happen" he stated walking off

**Well I'm going to leave it there so keep on reading**

**And don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets Of Captives

**A/N-**_so you have to know that this story is going to tie into the movies I'm going to keep along those and make sure this fits in nothing happens to anyone that it didn't in the movies ok enjoy_

**Chapter 7: Secrets Of Captives**

Amelia hissed as her sleek form pressed against the horse as it galloped over the rocky terrain she felt that her daughter was close …no, she knew that her daughter was close She spurred the horse to go faster

Eyes closed Aseil sat meditating in the place where her and Lucca had first met The moon was losing its full form slowly though it still cast off silver light illuminating the peaceful girl she wanted to be ready for tomorrow's battle

Lucca sat patiently waiting for her to come back his mind drifting to their kiss and confessions of love he wanted to just run away with her make sure no harm ever came to her

Segasia eyed the young wolf his mind filled with jealously he had listened to the couple admit their love for each other as they thought he slept

Aseil didn't know love and he highly doubted that the young wolf did either and just because they had it in their heads that they loved, each other didn't mean they really did

He hated the idea of the princess being with the dirty wolf she was far too pure to be with some mangy wolf he didn't know why but he would rather see her dead than with that boy

But then he knew she loved him as well and she trusted him and he didn't ever want to break her heart and certainly didn't want to break it with betrayal

Amelia rounded the corner of the mountain just bordering the Lycans territory the steed skidded to a stop as the sharp rocks broke away into a clearing and at the far side sat Aseil

Amelia smiled to her self as she looked at her daughter she had been smart to come this way what good luck she had

She hopped off the horse and walked over to her daughter

Aseil sat there her eyes still closed she had felt her mother coming and didn't retreat

She didn't want to she wanted to see her mother and kill her

But then she doubted she could but that didn't mean she wouldn't try

"Hello mother" she said her eyes finally opening to focus on her mother's bright yellowish gold ones

"Child you have tested me to my final limits," her mother's cold voice said ringing out over the cold mountain's sharp sides

"Sorry mother but I do not wish to die" Aseil said quietly as she slowly stood up

"So you run to the wolves," she hissed as the full scent of a Lycan hit her mixed with her daughter's and Segasia's scent as well

"Well actually I never meant to stay but Lucian as accepted me and wants to help me" she replied

Her mother released a cruel laugh "don't be stupid girl he is merely using you" Amelia said angrily

"What are my choices mother be eaten by a wolf or be used by a wolf…I'll chose the one that allows me to live" she yelled

Her mother slapped her "how dare you speak to me like you are better than me"

"Oh but I am mother because I wouldn't condemn my child to death just to save her older children" Aseil growled out through her bared fangs her yellow eyes focusing on her mother

"child if it wasn't law I wouldn't do it but I have no say in this and have at least had the decency to raise you to know your fate instead of keeping it form you until tonight" Amelia spat

The two vampires were circling each other anger and power filling the air

Lucca and Lucian were running to the clearing that sat just on the border of their land

Segasia following as well as they raced to where they could feel power and smell Amelia

"What if she takes Aseil father I love her I cant lose her," he said to his father

Lucian looked over to his son in surprise "you love her?" he asked slowing to an almost stop

"Yes please we have to help her," he screamed to his father

Lucian picked up his pace again

Amelia lunged at her daughter "your coming home to the feeding," she said as she came down hard on the girl

Aseil fell her body hitting the ground hard making her hiss in pain as she rolled away from her mother

"No I'm not" she exclaimed as her foot connected with her mother's stomach

Amelia landed on sharp rocks the air smelling of her Elder blood

Growling she flew and grabbing her daughter's hair, she pulled her to the horse

"Yes you are," she said dragging her up the horse and placing her on it with her

She had caught the smell of wolves and Segasia if she wanted her daughter she'd have to take her now before the others came and she had too many to fight

Aseil struggled against her mother's hold as best she could but for some reason she couldn't break it

Her body hitting the horse with every gallop as the horse raced towards the castle

She panted as her body was beaten and bruised by her mother and the horse

Her mind flowed with too many thoughts as she felt her impending death come closer and closer

The biggest thought was how it hadn't mattered that she had run away instead here she was back on the road to her death and now she didn't even get to say goodbye to Lucca or Segasia

The horse slowed and the sounds of a huge gate opening filled Aseil's ears

She watched the ground turn from rough dirt to rule gray brick as the horses hooves clicked over it

Reminding her of the day she had met Segasia how the toy horses clicked on the marble floor

Her life was going to end tonight and all she had were memories

Tears began to fall down her cheeks

She was lifted of the horse and held tightly by two strong vampire men ones she hadn't seen before

Her tears began to fall faster hot burning paths down her cheeks as they walked her into the castle

Her head bowed her body forcefully pushed forward she was brought to the council

Amelia walked behind them until they came into the darkened room then she walked off to her seat at the front of the room

the council eyed the restrained girl

"Aseil you know you have broken the rules but alas it doesn't matter you are to be sacrificed tonight in one hour to William …have you any words to speak" a man asked

"no I accept my fate" she replied quietly her head still down

"have you any idea where your siblings are?" another man asked

"no I do not" she answered sadly

"do you know where your guard is" her mother asked

Her head shot up she looked into her mother's knowing eyes

"no mother I do not" she replied as she lowered her head again

"fine escort her to her room and have her changed into the ceremonial robes" Amelia replied waving them off

Aseil looked around her old room the one she had thought she had seen the last of days ago

She collapsed on the bed and began sobbing

Thinking about the last days and how much she had felt

Her freedom lost once again so abruptly taken just as she had seemed to find it

Her life was going to be taken and she knew that in someway there was only pain to come

No swift end just a painful death at the hands and jaws of a monster

Her head spun trying to go through any other ways she could get out of this and not die tonight

Btu nothing came to mind just Lucca and their kiss came to mind

Causing her to cry harder

Until she felt a strong hand on her shoulder "M' Lady you must change now" a deep voice said as one of the guards helped her up and handed her the robes she had to change into

"I'm sorry but we cannot leave but we can look away for a minuet" one said the other smiled and looked to the floor as the other did the same

Aseil stripped down and put on the heavy blue robes

After she was done they looked at her

"M' Lady if I may give you some words that may comfort you" one said looking to her still leaking eyes

"you may" she answered

"do not fear death for it will bring you peace and you may find the ones you love one day and rejoice in seeing them again" he said looking away

"for one immortal to another I'm sure it will be better than this life" the other exclaimed

The girl looked at them and smiled weakly " thank you for those words in a small way they did help" she managed

They took her by her arms and lead her out

They world seemed so dark as they walked down the caves winding corridors

Small children's drawings of suns and things decorated the stone walls as they were lead deeper into cold place

Finally they reached the end where in a huge cage of sorts stood

Amelia took out a key and placed it in the front and turned it until it opened and then they all left leaving Aseil as the cage opened slowly chains pulling and doors opening

They locked her in and waited

Aseil stared in horror as the cage finally opened revealing the huge white wolf

The wolf growled and lunged forward his chains stopping him right before he could reach her

Her growled and lowered down into a crouch as he stared at her his milk white eyes staring into her green ones

She stepped forward she had to get this over with she didn't wish to prolong it

She reached him and he stood up again towering over her

His long snout full of glistening white teeth and long drops of drool lowered to her face as he took a deep breath in

He growled again but didn't do anything but stare into her eyes

"why aren't you attacking me?" she whispered her tears falling once again

"how can I you're my niece" a low voice said in her mind causing her to gasp in shock but not at the statement but just in the fact that there was a voice in her head

"how can you talk to me in my head" she asked out loud but still quietly

"because you're my brother's child and we were twins you share our bond" he said roughly "be lucky you cant here my thoughts" he said after a minute of silence

"do you mean my father is Marcus?" she asked

"yes how do you not know who your own father is" he asked his head turning taking her in

"my mother never told me and he's sleeping so I just didn't know" she answered sitting down on the cold floor

He crouched down letting his tired bones crack and pop as he did so

"who is your mother?" he asked

"Amelia" she whispered

The beast let out a loud growl and lunged forward pinning Aseil down beneath him

He looked down at her

"she locked me in here then sent my poor niece in here to die by my hand" he yelled loudly in her head causing her to wince

"you have to kill me there is no other way out" she exclaimed

"oh yes there is sweetheart and what we're going to do is going to get us both free" he said smiling wickedly as only a wolf could …a hungry wolf at that

The screams pierced through the stone walls as Aseil cried and screamed until finally they died and all was quiet again

Amelia bowed her head and sunk the key back into the stone door unlocking it

As it rose the members of the coven got the scent of not blood and death but wolf and power

Before to was opened all the was Aseil slid out and knocked them down

Pushing them all inside but her mother

She then locked it behind her laughing cruelly at the sounds of screams and bones crunching

Amelia stared at her daughter "how can this be?" she asked her smiling daughter

Who turned to her and hissed

"I'm his niece why would he kill me mother?" she replied as she slit her mother's throat with the sharp broken piece of a chain watching her mother sink down and fade into unconsciousness

She opened the door and William walked out his white grey fur stained by the crimson blood of the council members

**R/R...Keep reading guys next chapter up soon I promise**


	8. Chapter 8: The Times Have Changed

**Chapter 8: The Times Have Changed **

_~Right after Amelia took Aseil Off~_

Lucca and Lucian stooped at the edge of the open clearing staring at the emptiness before them the strong scent of they two vampires still filled the air they had to have just left not minuets before Lucca growled angrily

"We're too late" he growled out

"It will be ok son we will get her back lets go back and get men so we can," he said looking to his furious son

Just as Segasia arrived "what took you so long Vampire?" Lucca asked him

Segasia eyed him then pointed to the hoof prints "I was ahead of you I passed you awhile ago and followed Amelia and Aseil" he replied calmly

"Why didn't you get her back" Lucca asked his anger rising

"You have to be powerful to take on a Elder and I'm sorry but I know my place and I know that there are other ways to get her back" he said his voice anger filled as well

Lucian stepped in between the two and looked at them

"While you two do this we are wasting time your princess doesn't have much time and you know that," he said sternly as he began heading back to camp

They followed

_~Back in time~ with Aseil_

Aseil walked beside her uncle in amazement that he wasn't exactly like the way everyone one said he was and he came across quite well educated and not so evil

"you seem to be so different William …not the Monster everyone says you are," she said quietly as they made their way through the long stone hallway

"do not be fooled child I am the monster you have heard about it seems that only my family is safe from the true beast I am" he replied gruffly

Aseil shuddered she wasnt quiet use to having a person in her head talking to her in some ways it made her fell a bit insane but she let it go as they finally reached the beach to where a boat awaited the council members

Aseil found it funny that they would be leaving the two people who weren't supposed to leave here today and instead were leaving behind the dead council members

The two climbed into the boat and made their way back to the castle where she could go back to Lucca

"girl who is Lucca?" the old wolf asked as he watched her keenly through his pale eyes

"he is a Lycan that I have fallen in love with," she answered smiling weakly at her uncle

"mmm and why do you look so troubled then?" he replied

"because in this time vampires are raised to think we are better than Lycans and then there is the war that is between us and the fact that the most powerful Lycan other than you is his father," she answered looking down at her hands

"what makes his father so powerful?" the wolf asked skeptically

"well you were the first Lycan …and he was the first to be born in a human form his beast is more tame" she answered

"I see I should like to meet this wolf what is his name?"

"Lucian" the girl replied

Amelia opened her eyes slowly their golden hues tinted reddish by her lack of blood

She gasped as she unclamped from her still severed throat

Her hand covered in dried blood the bitter taste of her own blood filled her dry mouth and the smell of death and blood filled the air she slowly got up and wandered into the room where the dead council members filled it along with an empty cage

She stumbled out and made her way down the hallway towards the secret passage way where two small boats were hidden she was so weak and so tired she wanted just to sleep

But she needed to get home and find her stupid daughter and save her coven

The lack of blood was getting to her she felt her heart slowing as she prepared for sleep

She willed her weakened body to the boats

Aseil and her uncle made it back to the castle just as the sun began to rise the golden rays piercing the sky and causing the girl to panic and run as fast as she could towards where she knew Lucca would be

The old wolf was faster than her and knew if she wanted to make it to shelter before the sun hit her she would need to ride on his back

"Aseil get on my back and I'll get you to the cabin faster," he growled out to her

She jumped landing lightly on him she gripped his fur as he raced to the cabin

They made it but not before Aseil got a little burned

William knocked down the door and Aseil raced to the darkened room

Where she found Segasia sleeping

"Segai where is Lucca she said waking up her guard

"they are going to attack today to get you," he said sleepily only to open his eyes wide when he saw her

"holy shit you're here" he exclaimed sitting up taking her in

He rushed to her when he saw she had burns on her face

He took her chin into his hand and inspected her

"I'm fine I swear Segai but I need to tell Lucian I'm fine," she said pushing his hand away

She opened the door slightly

"William you need to find Lucian they think you killed me" she yelled out of the crack

"whoa what do you mean William?" Segasia asked from behind her

"I'll explain it later" she replied

"as you wish my niece" she heard him say as he swiftly left the building

William found the pack easily he wondered through the camp

The people staring at him dropping what they were doing and watching him as he made his way through until he finally found a large tent he determined that it must be the leader's there for Lucian's

He peered in to find a young wolf pacing and a older wolf sitting behind a makeshift desk

"son if you don't quit pacing I'm going to have Raze tie you down" the older wolf said

Lucca stopped suddenly and looked at the open tent flap to find a huge grayish white wolf staring in his eyes locked on them mostly he noticed the dark brown stains that fell from his mouth down his chest and got lost from view towards where his belly was

"uh dad we have company" the young man said looking to his oblivious father

"huh? Well let them in boy," Lucian replied as he looked over all the papers and things he needed to prepare for the fight today

"uh father I don't know how to let him in" Lucca responded as he pushed the papers down from his father's face and pointed to the still white wolf at the entrance

"son?" Lucian said looking up about to scold his son for interfering in his work when his eyes came to a grayish white wolf

"oh" he responded quietly

Lucian stood and walked over to the wolf

"what do you want?" he asked confused

The wolf looked behind him and turned and began walking away then stopped and looked back at the two men

"uh …maybe he wants you to follow him" Lucca replied nudging his father towards the waiting wolf

William mentally sighed _'really you'd think if they were in human form they'd be smarter' _he thought to himself

Lucian looked to his son then to the wolf again

"follow him we have a battle to prepare for," he stated turning his back on the wolf

'_I hate when no one listens to me …Kill him, Eat him…oh shut up' _the old wolf growled at his mind and strode back to the tent and growled at the two with in

"father lets follow him please," Lucca, pleaded staring at the frustrated wolf in front of him

'_at least the boy is some what smart'_ William thought

"fine" Lucian growled as they made their way back out to follow the wolf

They followed the wolf all the way to the cabin

"what the hell is the door broken for I just had that fixed" Lucian said angrily

Lucca smiled and kept walking until the scent hit them "Aseil" Lucca said racing in

He ran in and opened the door Aseil was sleeping in the bed and Segasia was in the chair beside the bed

"Aseil!" Lucca yelled running to her and picking her up and hugging her

"Lucca?" she mumbled sleepily

"oh god I though I lost you" he said squeezing tightly "I wanted to follow you, I wanted to help you" he went on

"it's ok I'm fine where's William?" she asked looking at him through half lidded eyes

"William?" he asked looking back in the direction from where he came to find the wolf crouched down eyeing him

"what do you mean William?" he asked his sleepy Vampire

"William is my uncle," she said yawning

"what?" Lucca exclaimed shaking her a little to get her to wake up again

"girl these wolves aren't very smart" she heard the familiar gruff voice say in her mind

"I'm too tired now Lucca later" she spoke falling back to sleep

Amelia laid against the cold stone wall where the hidden boats were

When night hit she'd get back to her castle and find her daughter

**R/R PLEASE………………………….**

**Major thanks goes to those who did actually review and**

**I hope more will ….**

**So thanks to** _keili77, LadyLinteweth, PinkandPurpleMew_


End file.
